La feria del queso
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Todos los años cuando la feria del queso llega ala ciudad , ella termina sola y triste en una feria oscura y desierta pero este año esta dispuesta dejar sus malos recuerdos y planes fallidos atrás ¿ Podrá obtener un bonito recuerdo? uno donde Arnold no este presente.


**Hola mis querido lectores , como sabrán son vacaciones de verano y me encuentro feliz disfrutando de algo de tiempo libre y como lo celebro ¡escribiendo fics! Espero gusten de esta pequeña historia que como muchas que escribo anda por mi cabeza hasta que por fin me rindo y la tecleo , los personajes no son míos sino de Craig ¡espero les guste !**

**Escuche por review de mi anterior one-shot que les gustaría una tercera parte en la cual admito que he estado trabajando pero me gustaría me confirmaran si les gustaría , pliss no sean malos y dejen comentarios porque son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir escribiendo como escritora novata que soy y de antemano por si se me escapan errores pido disculpas**

**¡Saludos!**

"LA FERIA DEL QUESO SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS"

Miro con desdén la enorme pancarta que se encontraba colgando a la entrada y sintió una enorme ganas de arrancarlo de ahí , vociferar miles de insultos hacia el mismo y salir corriendo como una loca lo más lejos posible del lugar .

Odiaba esa feria en especial …porque desde pequeña , resultaba un trago amargo para ella el verse siempre al final del festival sola y decepcionada viendo a la gente marchase a su alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro , a las parejas tomadas de las manos , las mirada llenas de ilusión por que hermosos recuerdos de amores pasajero había nacido en su visita y al final de todo ella envuelta en oscuridad , por que pareciera que su presencia no era suficiente para que los bastardos del la feria no apagaran las luces y abandonaran el recito dejándola ahí como cualquier perro abandonado , triste y solo , sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras ella los estrujaba con fuerza diciéndose "soy Pataky no lloro , soy Pataky no lloro" las veces que fuera necesario para convencerse a sí misma .

Sintiendo mucha rabia porque de nuevo otra vez en vez de arruinar una de las conquistas de su amado lo que hacía era simplemente mejorarla y verlo marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro feliz con su cita , intento he intento hasta que a los trece años y finalmente decidió rendirse de hacer sus estúpidos planes malignos fallidos por lo que simplemente opto por mirar con odio siempre que la fecha de la feria se acercase , jurarse así misma jamás volver aponer un pie en esa maldita feria del demonio , de olores rancios , simplemente no encontraba explicación para que existiera una feria con un tema tan estúpido como ¡el queso! .

Pero de nuevo como si la vida no fuera suficientemente "perra" el destino y las circunstancias la tenia deambulando de por esa estúpida feria , tratando de fingir la mejor sonrisa a su acompañante de esta noche , porque si , al final de del camino de la niñez y el comienzo de la madurez , había decidido dejar atrás tan estúpido amor infantil y eso incluía los traumas que ese juego de niños le causaron .

se tomo un tiempo para inspeccionar a su a acompañante con detalle sintiendo se un poco complacida con la persona que estaba a su lado , alto , de piel broceada , cabellos negros como la noches y unos ojos tan azules que parecían dos estanques en donde tal vez de ser cualquier niña estúpida , seguro estaría ya presa del hechizo que desprendían pero … tal era su mala suerte que ni con ese físico de ensueño había logrado captura ni siquiera una decima de su atención y tal vez sonara cruel pero la única razón por la que estaba con él era por un deseo egoísta que era superar sus traumas y permitirse tener aun que sea un recuerdo no tan malo de aquella feria tan espantosa.

¿Te gustaría entrar al túnel del amor?- sugirió su acompañante del cual Helga ya no recordaba ni su nombre.

Claro me gustaría- dijo tratando e sonar los más amable posibles , matando lo mas posibles el toque acido en sus palabras que la seguía a acompañándola aun a sus 16 años .

Caminaron hacia el túnel donde ella miro con cierta curiosidad que ese extraño sistema de no ver a la pareja con la que te subirás a ese estúpido botecito de "amor" entendiéndose el sarcasmo , estaba de nuevo vigente en el parque y de repente sintió ganas de soltar una sonora carcajada recordando cuando hundió el bote donde iban Arnold y Laila o a su pésimo recorrido con Brainy cuando quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para terminar junto a Anold en vez de la cabeza hueca de Ruth y por un fugaz momento por su mente atravesó el divertido pensamiento de que si le sucediera algo así a ella el día de hoy no sería tan malo incluso tal vez haría más divertida esta cita tan aburrida .

La fila avanzo con peculiar rapidez por parte de la chicas , pero Helga creyó por un por un momento escuchar algo raro de parte de los chicos , sonaban como si algo los hubiese alterado por que sus grito no se dejaban de escuchar , hasta que los organizadores del la atracción se acercaron a calmarlos escuchando una que otra protesta por parte de los jóvenes

-¡hey yo estaba ahí!- se escucho como reclamo de un joven

-El que sigue -grito el organizador y Helga se encamino hacia su bote sin mirar al que se supone seria su cita

Su ojos se abrieron de par en par , su garganta de repente se sintió seca y una muy pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando al virar a ver a su acompañante descubrió a cierto rubio conocido de toda su vida - ¿ Arnold? –

El aludido solo la voltio a ver y le dedico una sonrisa a una shokeada Helga , sonrisa que para Helga le parecía tan cínica complementada con esa mirada astuta como de alguien que acababa de hacer una travesura y por un momento se sintió como la Helga de 10 años que bailaba un tango peligroso con Arnold

"descuida mi querida amiga ciega ,están en buenas manos.." Resonó en su mente.

Sus mejilla le ardían y su mirada no sabía donde posarla mientras un silencio extraño los envolvía a ambos durante el recorrido en bote ¿Cómo había terminado con Arnold?¿dónde estaba su pareja? Se preguntaba mentalmente la rubia.

No quiero que te alteres Helga… pero creo que estamos naufragando- susurro al rubio al oído de la aludida y se sintió satisfecho al ver cómo está nerviosa por la cercanía se ponía aun mas roja

¡Pero qué rayos dices cabeza de balón!- grito la mucha en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo a flor de piel , pensando que el muchacho solo quería tomarle el pelo , pero para su sorpresa el barco si empezó a naufragar ¿era acaso esto deyavu?- pero como diablos?- susurro para sí misma .

Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que su mente no pudo terminar de procesarlo , en un momento había quedado en shock al ver como su barquito se hundía pero eso no fue lo que le dio miedo , lo que l verdaderamente la asusto fue que todo estaba sucediendo tal cual esa vez cuando Laila y Arnold eran las del bote y no ella .

Arnold la tomo de la cintura sacándola sin mucho esfuerzo del agua que ella bien sabia no era para nada profunda y de nuevo en el presente cuando su cerebro volvía conectarse con el mundo exterior se encontraba cubierta con una pequeña manta y un chocolate en la mano mientras miraba fijamente a un Arnold que todo este tiempo no había dejado de sonreír le con satisfacción

-Es una lástima que tu cita no haya salido como lo planeaste- dijo con su cínica sonrisa y con todo menos empatía con su situación mas bien pareciera que este estuviere divirtiéndose delo máximo , lo cual términos por activar todos los fusibles pataky que parecían haberse quemado ase tan solo unos momentos

- ¡Fuiste tú !- le grito dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora -¡ tu arruinaste mi cita !- lo miro con rabia ,esta era su primera oportunidad de dejar atrás tantos malos tragaos con esta vendita feria y ahora todo se había arruinado , el la había arruinado pensó como mucho coraje – ¡Porque lo haces , esta sería mi primera cita en esta estúpida feria del demonio , comería estúpidos quesos rancios , me subirá a horribles juegos a los cuales puedo subirme cualquier otro día en Dinolandia y pasaría un aburrido pero típico momento romántico en el túnel del amor con el tipo que hoy había decidido darle una oportunidad ! …¡ ¿ porqué rayos viniste arruinarlo todo ?!- dijo con reproche

Arnold solo la miro de nuevo con su sonrisa - me parecía justo invertir los papeles y ser hoy el que arruine tu cita- añadió mientras acercaba su rostro a una Helga petrificada por la información dicha por el rubio

Porque el rubio por fin había entendido que a su vida le hacía falta el toque Pataky ..

Nunca se imagino verse envuelto en hacer artimañas para colarse y ser el acompañante de Helga , porque lo que ella no sabia era que la última vez que Helga había intentado arruinar una cita de Arnold él la había descubierto , pero cuando iba dispuesto a reclamarle después de haber dejado a su cita en casa ,la había encontrado sola bajo unos pocos faros de luz con la mirada baja apretando sus puños mientras contenía sus lagrimas y algo había hecho click en su corazón esa noche y no pudo reclamarle..

Porque era un idiota al que le tomo mucho tiempo atar los cabos sueltos de todas las diferente cosas por las que había pasado recordando una vieja confesión que tenia olvidad en lo más profundo de su mente …pero tal fue su sorpresa darse cuenta que a la siguiente feria ella ya no volvería a asistir

Y ese fue pequeño cambio empezó a alertarlo , porque en sus citas nada empezó a salir mal , porque la feria del queso empezó a ser horriblemente aburrida , porque en clase ya no recibía miradas de la que alguna vez fue su tortura rosa y porque su vida empezó a sentirse vacía.

Le tomo tres años ir digiriendo poco a poco sus sentimientos verdaderos , pero conquistar a una rubia tan complicada como ella resultaba un trabajo casi milagroso donde día a día buscaba acercarse a ella , robarle una mirada , unas palabras y si Dios era bueno tal vez una sonrisa

Helga lo miro impactada y sintió humedecerse sus parpados acaso venia a vengarse por las cosa que le había hecho , hoy que se había permitido dejar de lado su amor infantil y encontrar a alguien nuevo , sus pies se movieron lejos del joven y se voltio para dar le la espalda y que este no viera las primera lagrimas que salían de sus ojos – ¿Y bien ?… ya tienes lo que quieres no , ya te vengaste por mis tonterías ahora ¡deja me sola!- sus pies se dispusieron a correr pero una firme mano no la dejo partir

-no vine por venganza , aun que bien sabes que sería algo justo , no sabes lo impresionado que quede cuando descubrí que las razones de que mis primeras citas en la infancia hayan sido un desastre tuvieran que ver con tu persona - Arnold apretó aun mas su agarre sobre Helga y la obligo a voltear a verla sintiendo un nudo en su estomago cuando vio las lagrimas que acompañaban a su rostro fruncido con evidente molestia de que , el que tuviera el control - ¡lo hice por que no soporte que otro sujeto estuviera en m lugar ¡!- la reparación de ambos se contuvo por un instante y su tiempo se detuvo - ¿que estas.. tratando ..de decir..?- Helga maldijo por los nervios que dominaron sus palabras

- lo que quiero decir es … que Helga yo.. te amo - dijo Arnold con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas , su agarre tembló por un momento y por su mente pasaron miles de preguntas ¿y si Helga ya no le correspondía? ¿ y si ella ya lo había olvidado? Después de todo los años desde lo de industrias futuro , ya habían pasado .

el en su infinita idiotez en los temas del amor solo lo habían hecho caer , una y otra vez en romances vacios donde como si fuera el arte destino , volvían a terminar en una Helga dándole unas palmada en el hombro diciendo que todo estaría bien , pero fue cuando , el chico aquel había osado querer llevarse lo que el consideraba suyo , que había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto .

-eso no puede ser cierto – replico la muchacha. - tú has estado saliendo con otras mujeres hasta hace apenas unos meses , como me vienes a decir que ahora me amas ¡- lo miro con reproche se había cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón hace tres años y fue hasta apenas hoy que decidido matar por completo esos sentimientos al salir con aquel muchacho que si bien no le gustaba seria un comenzó para abrir su corazón a alguien mas

-¡ lose he sido un estúpido todos estos años no viendo el regalo valioso que tú me ofrecías ! por que desde hace tiempo mi corazón me viene gritando que tu eres su dueña pero mis miedo a enfrentar lo que siento fueron más grandes , pero no me importa si hoy me rechazas- le dijo con una sonrisa tristona - porque seguir regresando a ti una y otra vez , arruinare tus citas , te espiare en secreto , te invitare a un helado día tras día no importando me los desplantes , te daré mi apoyo sin condiciones y me convertiré en tu paño de lagrimas …- la voz de Arnold tembló por un instante - porque te aseguro algo Helga G Pataky , si es que aun no me amas o lo has dejado de hacer yo me asegurare de volver a capturar tu corazón!- y sin importar le si sus acciones implicarían una fuerte bofetada , la acerco hacia si besándola con desesperación donde a cada segundo del contacto podía sentir la esperanza de que la viejas heridas se irían sanado y una nueva esperanza albergaría en su corazón.

Helga sintió como sus lagrima de tristeza se iban poco a poco convirtiendo en lagrimas de felicidad – yo igual te amo mi cabeza de balón pero si vuelves a arruinar me una cita telas veras con betsy y los cinco vengadores - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y Arnold solo le volvió a besar feliz de haber llegado a su rubia

-nos vamos Helga –

-claro cabeza de balón-

Miro como la feria apagaba poco a poco sus luces y la gente partía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su caras y sonrió , porque de repente la feria del queso ya no le parecía tan estúpida y porque por primera vez ella también se iba del lugar con una enorme sonrisa mientras la tomaban de la mano con mucho cariño … ¿Quién sabes tal vez y se convierta en su feria favorita?

Fin


End file.
